


Wedding Picture

by sunflower1343



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower1343/pseuds/sunflower1343
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami and Takaba take their wedding picture.  A drabble based off one of Yamane-sensei's pieces of artwork, which is linked to in the AN and a bit NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Picture

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble written for a friend, based off this picture, and taking liberties with the situation/ Writtem August 2005.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> ~~~~~~~~

Delicate white lace over silk slithered down the curve of his back, exposing translucent skin. It hung a moment at his glittering hips before slipping down his thighs with a whisper to land on the floor. 

He turned and stepped from the pool of white at his feet like a gazelle from hiding, gracefully, gingerly, and approached the chair where Asami sat, still in his suit. Gems, gifts for the bride, sparkled about his shoulders and hips, catching rays of light and tossing them back with every swaying step. He came to a stop, fine mesh stockings pressing lightly against the wool of Asami's trousers.

The silk covered thighs rasped as he lifted his left foot and set it between Asami's hard thighs. His stocking clad toes played with the wool and muscles underneath, making them shift slightly. He bent and touched a fingertip to the top of his foot. His ring finger, no longer bare. He lightly traced his way up, over his calf, around his knee, inside his thigh, up to the skin at the top of the stocking, where it played a bit, toying with garter belt straps, then further up to the bulge between his legs, straining at the white lace panties he was wearing. He traced the veins, his cock twitching. Asami's eyes never left his moving finger.

His fingers slid back down to a clasp on the garter belt. "Leave them on." The voice rasped, as if it had been without water for days.

There was only one thing left then, and his hands stroked smoothly down his torso to the top of the panties. He was so hard that the head of his weeping cock was sticking out of the waistband. He pushed them down a little, just to the tops of his thighs, just enough to get access to what mattered. He ran his hand lightly up his cock and with that same ring finger, scooped up the precum on the tip.

As Asami watched, he touched the fingertip to the inside of his thigh, right above the stocking and lightly wrote a single sticky symbol, the kanji for Ryu. Asami's eyes widened and he was suddenly pulled down onto Asami's lap and crushed against that firm chest, gems pressed into flesh, mouths fused into one. The wool of the suit scratched his skin, leaving a trail of pale red whenever Asami shifted his grip. Once they would have been marks of ownership, but the dried kanji on his thigh took precedence. No other mark would ever be needed again.

Asami pulled back, took a deep breath, and lit up a cigarette. "Do it now," he said. "I want you like this. And I won't stop again." He clasped him firmly around his back.

Both looked to the side. Proud, aroused, in a hurry to continue, yet they stilled for a moment. He pushed the button on the remote and the camera flashed, capturing their image. Freezing them in time. Diamonds on flushed skin, smoke on black wool, together, forever.

Then the moment was over. Inner heat melted ice, freeing them to move, to touch, to resume. Slicked up, ringed fingers dipping into his soft moist opening, testing, probing, stretching, wetting. A freed cock dripping with heat, slicked by the same hands, taking the place of the fingers, pushing in, invading, impossibly wide, forcing his body to give way. Friction, oiled skin on skin, rubbing at his entrance, rubbing deep within. Pressure, waves of pressure with each thrust, waves that resonate through his whole body. Pleasure, striking home each time, building the pleasure and pressure and friction and heat until he erupts, jets of white pumping from him, even as he's filled from within.

They rested against one another and Asami lit another cigarette, almost duplicating the pose from before. "Don't you need to check the picture?" He blew out a stream of smoke as his other hand played in the jewels at Akihito's hips.

Akihito shook his head where it was resting against the wool jacket. "It's just a moment in time. What really matters is what happens next. Most wedding pictures are keepsakes of the happiest day of the marriage. I want ours to always be tomorrow. I always want us to move ahead."

Asami snorted and tapped the ashes off the end of his cigarette. "That's pretty sappy even for you, Akihito." He bent his head and nuzzled the now pouting lips. "But I suppose a bride is allowed that on his wedding day. Now, let's discuss what the groom is allowed."

Asami's lips took his in a fierce kiss. Once again they were lost in a whirlwind of heat and motion, Asami subconsciously making Akihito's wish come true. Stillness, apparently, was only to be theirs in photographs. 

 

~end~


End file.
